What Can Happen When Your Car Breaks Down
by sdbubbles
Summary: Jenny's car won't start and she needs to get into work. Only problem is, Gibbs has the radio on. For 'Jen Crocker.' T for minor language, just to be safe.


**A/N: So, this one is for _Jen Crocker,_ for what she did for me, Christeen and Grant. Hope you like it, and sorry about the name confusion!**

**Hope you like!**

**Sarah x**

* * *

Jenny slammed her car door and kicked her front driver side tyre in frustration. She had only been Director for about a year and so far she had been shot at in the dead of night and she'd been kidnapped. She had lost her best agent, and technically broke NCIS policy and the law to give said agent the time he needed to change his mind. Last week she had almost been killed by a dead body falling from a hotel balcony, and now the God damn timing belt in her car had burst.

She got out her phone and called the one number she would rather not, but the person the number belonged to would help her. Of that, she was sure. "Jethro, can you come take me to work? My car won't start," she explained. He consented, and she could hear the grin in his voice. "Stop smirking, Gibbs. It is far from funny."

A quarter hour later, Jenny was sitting in the passenger seat of Gibbs' car. The radio was on, something that surprised Jenny. She listened contently to the music with Gibbs. That was, until a song came on that made her think.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
__Put those Georgia stars to shame that night,  
__I said, "That's a lie."  
__Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
__That had a tendency of getting stuck,  
__On back roads at night,_

_And I was right there beside him,  
__All summer long.  
__But then one time we woke up to find  
__That summer'd gone._

_But when you think Tim McGraw,  
__I hope you think my favourite song,  
__The one we danced to all night long,  
__The moon like a spotlight on the lake._

_When you think happiness,  
__I hope you think that little black dress,  
__Think of my head on your chest,  
__And my old favourite blue jeans.  
__When you think Tim McGraw,  
__I hope you think of me._

Jenny merely stared out of the passenger side window, thinking. Well, remembering.

_September saw a month of tears,  
__And thankin' God that you weren't here,  
__To see me like that.  
__And in a box beneath my bed,  
__Is a letter that you -_

Suddenly, Jenny's hand flew to the power button on the radio. By the time Gibbs looked round, she was gazing intently out the window again. She couldn't listen to it anymore. Too many memories. It was too painful.

"Jenny, you OK?" Gibbs asked her.

She did not face him. She didn't even look at him. She merely replied, "Yeah, fine."

"Uh-huh," Gibbs said, in a tone that suggested that he wasn't convinced in the slightest.

Jenny turned her head so that Gibbs couldn't see the silent tears flowing down her face. She didn't want him to know that she still cried over what she had done.

"Why'd you turn the radio off? Thought you liked Taylor Swift?" He remembered catching a glimpse of her CD in Jenny's car when he picked her up.

"I do," she agreed. 'Just not that song,' she added in her head. She still refused to remove her gaze from the passing cars and buildings. She felt Gibbs watching her. "Keep your eyes on the road, will you?" she snapped, her voice cracking slightly.

"Are you crying?" he asked, genuinely shocked. He pulled the car over and cut the engine out.

"Of course not. I don't cry," Jenny lied throatily.

"Then look at me," Gibbs challenged her. He knew she was lying; he could hear the tears in her voice. He was proved right when Jenny's head didn't turn. "Why don't you like that song?"

"I don't dislike it," she denied. She wiped her cheeks and finally looked the road of him. He looked at her in a strange way, as if he was trying to read her mind. When she met his eyes, she immediately looked away. She couldn't bear the fact that Gibbs could still care for her. She hated it.

"Tell me why you were upset, Jen," he demanded softly. He rested his hand on hers in an effort to make her open up.

She stared at Gibbs, trying to figure out if he was being sincere or not. Deciding on the former, she sighed and spoke in a small voice. "It's like she picked things out of my memory and wrote them into a song."

"Like what?"

"Well, you told me my eyes were beautiful. Years ago. I told you you were speaking crap," Jenny laughed sadly.

"I remember," Gibbs chuckled. "I head-slapped you so hard for that."

"We danced at a ceilidh next to a loch in Scotland in the snow. You took the back road to Kingussie that night, after Ducky warning you that the road would be blocked by a good two feet of snow. He told you that the Council never ploughed that road. That just because people there were used to it, that didn't mean that you ought to try and get through it. You tried anyway and got stuck," she recalled. "I got head-slapped that time, too. 'Cause I said 'we told you so.'"

"Well, you wanted to eat, didn't you?" he defended himself. "What else?"

"We used to sit together and I would rest my head on your chest. I had this pair of really old jeans that I wore when I was with you. Still have them," Jenny added in a mutter.

"So why did you switch it off at the place you did?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't want to talk about it. Let's just say it was tough, and I'm glad that you didn't have to see it."

"You know, Jen, I'll always be there for you. You don't have to hide from me," Gibbs told her gently. "You can come to me with anything."

"Thanks, Jethro." Jenny looked like she was going to say something else, but she didn't.

Gibbs looked down at her tear-stained face. He leant down slowly and pressed his lips to her forehead. Leaning back, he touched her face and gazed at her face to see if it had made her feel any better.

Gibbs swallowed hard. He knew he was utterly useless at this type of thing. "Here's the thing, Jenny. I still…I never…I love you," he sighed, giving up on trying to explained that he hadn't stopped loving her in the first place.

"Jethro…" Jenny hesitated. She knew she loved him. If she didn't, she wouldn't have gotten upset about the song. The only thing that bothered her was that she was scared of hurting him again. And of getting hurt. Jenny felt his eyes boring into her mind, trying to figure out what she was thinking. "I love you," she muttered.

She pulled his face down to her own and kissed him softly. Gibbs pulled her head toward him and kissed her fiercely. Jenny pulled away and grinned. "Work. Now. Get driving," she ordered.

Gibbs laughed. "Yes, ma'am," he saluted. As they made their way to work, they felt a happiness they hadn't felt in years. Funny, what can happen when your timing belt goes bust.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please review!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
